Sisterly Affections
by My Leather Couch
Summary: Third in Sick Black Cherry series. INCEST BlackfireXStarfire. Robin asks Star a question and Blackfire watches


**A/N: Third of Sick Black Cherry series. This makes a small reference to "Hands", and the next fic will connect all three of the ones I've written so far. This is also the most graphic one I've written so far (I don't normally write sex scenes, so you'll have to tell me how well it went).WARNING: INCEST**

* * *

_A girl found you in your gown  
__Cold in the hollow snow;  
__She buried you in a solemn grave  
__Under a name she couldn't know._

— _Blackfire_

* * *

"_Huh?"_

Not exactly the most eloquent sentiment Boy Wonder had ever spoken, but some slack could be cut the young hero, seeing as his lovestruck heart had just been shot through with a dripping black arrow, slicing through his tender flesh.

_Violet eyes, unusual to the Tameranian race but no less beautiful than the traditional green, gazed down seductively, sedated hunger pawing up against the irises like a starved tiger looking at something on the other side of the glass. Starfire licked her lips, felt herself backing up until the backs of her calves hit her bed, and she sank down onto the mattress. _

Not that any amount of understanding could stop the blush from creeping across Starfire's cheeks. She lowered her emerald green eyes, looking down at the toes of her purple boots, abashment written across her pretty face. She could feel something very uncomfortable crawling around in her gut, and she really wanted to sit down because her legs felt like they might be shaking, but she wasn't sure, she was just so—

"Bu— but what? I mean— _why?"_

_Blackfire, gloriously naked, knelt down on the bed, straddling the trembling Starfire. She pushed her sister further back on the mattress and leaned in; her tongue flicked out of her mouth, and she began licking along Starfire's lips, her jaw, some short and some torturously slow, causing Starfire to whimper softly. _

Hours of watching romance movie after romance movie told her that even though he had asked her a question, she wasn't supposed to answer right away. And it seemed like the safest thing to do, considering she didn't know if she could move her lips or not. She swallowed experimentally; then proceeded.

"Friend Robin— " _(friend_. Not Robin. _Friend _Robin.) "It— it is not that I do not l-like you—" she stopped, braving a glance up at him.

_She wasn't wearing her top anymore, and Blackfire's expert hands were tracing small little circles over her chest, playing with the warm flesh, intense purple eyes never leaving her sister's face. _

Something inside her cramped painfully when she saw his face, the expression there. It hurt physically to see the pain, flushing what portion of his face was revealed. "But I simply do not re— return such af-fection."

As her sight blurred with hot tears of embarrassment, the purple of her boots overtook her watery vision. She blinked, bit her lip; she did not wish to cry. She did not want Robin to get the wrong impression about her. She did not want him to think that—

"Is . . . is there someone else?"

_Starfire moaned into the kiss Blackfire placed upon her lips, adventurously darted her tongue into the other girl's mouth, which caused Blackfire to chuckle against her lips. But Starfire continued, wanting the taste nestled in her sister's mouth, like dark cherries and pomegranates and other forbidden fruits._

She couldn't stop herself. Of their own accord, her eyes shot up and locked with the apathetic white field of his mask, but the connection was so potent she might as well have been inches from him, looking him dead in the eye.

She needn't confirm his suspicion with words. The frightened doe look that she gave him voiced everything . . .

. . . almost.

_Blackfire pushed her sister down, down till she was laying on the bed, and crawled further on top of her. Nimble fingers slipped down to her waist, removed the purple skirt in one swift jerk. Feeling herself exposed, Starfire shivered pleasantly. _

_Leaning back to sit on her sister's thighs, Blackfire smiled. It was not a nice smile, but hers never were— Starfire had grown used to that. But even more, she had begun to crave them. She craved the way her dark sister's lips curled cruelly, like shriveling petals, the way she smirked as she placed soft kisses on Starfire's neck. _

Across from her, Robin looked down. He sighed, quietly but heavily, and it was as though someone had placed a chain-mail shawl around her shoulders. Her eyes were positively burning with the effort not to cry.

Robin sighed again. In a softly dejected voice, he said, "I see. . . ."

_Bringing her hands to her sister's breasts, Blackfire smiled. "There are, sister dearest, certain parts that I don't want anyone but myself to see. Can you promise to keep yourself hidden for me."_

"_Y-yes!" A squeak, because Blackfire's fingers suddenly pinched her, making her gasp slightly. _

But he didn't get much further than that, which was worse than if he started crying or yelling— she almost wished he would scream at her. For what, she didn't know; she knew it had been a huge step for him, asking her out, knew that despite his strong, confident front he was still an insecure teenage boy.

And now he was a teenage boy that had, for the first time in his life, probably, been turned down by one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen.

But he didn't know.

As much as it broke her heart, she knew he couldn't love her, not the way she wanted.

Not the way her sister did.

"_Tell me what you want, little sister," Blackfire purred."Tell me what you want. . . ."_

_Starfire's breath hitched, caught inside her throat as heat traveled in tempestuous little waves through her body, and Blackfire's hand slid down her stomach, lower, lower, lower and all Starfire could manage to do was whimper. . . ._

Starfire bit the inside of her cheek. She could wait forever in this awkward silence, she knew, but Robin would probably never come up with anything more to say. No consolation, no "I understand and will be a gentleman about it" (though she knew he would silently comply to do so). The discomfort would prevail, and she didn't know how much more of it she could take.

"I . . ." her voice felt as dry as a parched river. "I am sorry."

He didn't say anything.

Without another word, Starfire turned to leave the room.

* * *

_Oh. How __**sad**__. _

From the doorway in which she was leaning, Blackfire twirled a strand of obsidian hair between her fingers, watching the scene unfold between Starfire and Boy Wonder; her scheming violet eyes took in every detail with a lazy sultriness. She had seen this coming, seen it since the moment she arrived— Robin had the hots for her dear sister. So cute, like a schoolboy's crush.

It was pathetic, really. Pathetic, because of the way he went about it, that shy, meandering kind of proposal that you know is going to get shot down, one way or another. Pathetic too, considering that she'd fucked his brains out only two nights ago; maybe that just proved how screwed up Earthlings were. Or maybe it was just their men in general. . . .

Not like it mattered.

Cat-like Blackfire folded her arms over her chest, tiny smile quirking her lips. She understood Robin the way only a girl like her could. He was confused, unexperienced; he wanted physical pleasure, but he also wanted love and affection; in such a state, he was incredibly easy to manipulate. Pining after her body, whilst trying to simultaneously woo her sister's heart.

And he thought _he _was being the bad one.

Seeing the slight flush that crawled over her sister's pretty face, Blackfire felt something warm uncurl inside her, something very sensual and self-satisfied; she had seen that blush so many times, telltale even in the dark. It was almost as if she knew, knew that what she and her sister did was considered wrong, even though it was not known to her otherwise due to Blackfire's tacit tutoring all through her childhood. Maybe it was an instinct born to all siblings, felt on a very primal level.

Which made Blackfire wonder what kind of sister she really was.

Now her sister, head bowed, was walking quickly away, coming blindly towards Blackfire and probably thinking to escape to her own room to cry out her pain and wallow in her silly confusion.

As Starfire brushed through the doorway, Blackfire's hand shot out and caught her wrist.

With a start, Starfire gasped and turned her head; her gaze went from the hand gripping her wrist, all the way up to her sister's face. J

Watery emerald eyes blinked, tears lingering like diamonds on the ends of her lashes.

And suddenly, Starfire had thrown herself into her sister's arms and was sobbing, sobbing loudly enough for Boy Blunder in the next room to hear. Automatically, Blackfire's arms reached around to embrace her sister's trembling frame as hot tears soaked through her black top and clung to her breasts. She pet Starfire's fiery red mane, silky fingers trailing through the strands, soothing more than words could. She looked up over the top of her sister's head and saw Robin duck his head.

Blackfire smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, kinda sloppy, but I wrote it in a hurry. I might come back and rewrite later. **


End file.
